1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brush, particularly a hair brush that is useful for removing hair from domestic animals such as dogs and cats.
2. Description of Related Art
Brushes that are adapted to remove hair from domestic animals such as dogs or cats are known in the art. One difficulty that can be encountered when using such a brush is that the bristles can quickly become clogged with animal hair, impairing the ability of the brush to remove additional hair. When brushing animals such as large dogs with large amounts of loose hair, the bristles can quickly become clogged and must be cleaned by removing the hair from the bristles by hand.
It would be advantageous to provide a brush that can remove hair from an animal, such as a dog or a cat, without becoming clogged with the hair during use.